Online Romance
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: Thinking about finding love again, Sonic discover a online dating site to find the right one then love begin to blossom as a certain agent finds the right one herself. SonicxKitty.


Online Romance

 **Author's Notes: It's been a long while since I've made a SonicxKitty story: a Sonic and Tuff Puppy crossover. Thought I do a one-shot story for the fun of it. This would be the remake of one of my old stories: Online Date. I even wrote two sequels of the story as well. I don't know if you guys remember it or not but anyways, let me just get right to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mobotrpolis, Tails' Workshop…_

A certain blue hedgehog has stopped by to hang out with a friend. Once he arrive, he let himself inside and had a feeling that his friend is at his lab. With that, the true blue himself headed to the lab and sees a yellow fox with two tails working on his inventions. Smiling, the blue hedgehog surprise the fox that it almost made the fox jump in shock.

"Hey Tails, what'cha doing?"

Tails turned around and sees Sonic making his entrance with his signature smiling so Tails return the smile and stop what he was doing.

"Hey Sonic, I'm just only working on adjusting one of my inventions I created." Tails answered taking off his goggles.

"I figured you would be working on your inventions or working on your Tornado. So you called me here for something, what is it?" Sonic asked sitting on the counter.

"Well I'm canceling our plans for tonight Sonic."

"Really? Why?"

"Well I have a date with Mina tonight."

"Mina Mongoose?"

"Yes. That's the one."

"Whoa. What happen to Ash and Mina?"

"Well Mina broke up with Ash and caught him cheating on her behind her back. Also she fired Ash and got herself a new manager."

"Man that guy is a jerk. Here I thought Ash would do right with Mina since we squash our differences and got along."

"Me too. After I heard about the situation, I went on to ask Mina out and she said yes so I'll be going out tonight with Mina."

"Well if that's what you're doing then I understand. Go out and have some fun with the amazing singer."

"Thanks Sonic. But what are your plans?"

"I'll figure something out. I always do."

Fistbumping with Tails, Sonic then takes his leave and exit the house. Sonic decided to walk in the park just to kill off some time. Sonic couldn't help but to feel love in the air. He can see the civilians enjoying time with their lovers and enjoying a beautiful day. The speedster smile and enjoying the beautiful day but all of sudden, he couldn't help but to feel sad. He remember his two best friends now on a relationship and he isn't on one not yet. Flashbacks begin to play as Sonic remember dating Sally but things didn't go so well. He even remember some specials he has with Sally from back then.

Sonic continue his walk through the park and stop by and sat on a bench to admire the beautiful pond and the scenery of the park knowing how beautiful to this wonderful day.

"Man… I'm starting to think that I'm getting a little lonely. Now that Tails is dating Mina and Sally is starting a relationship with Monkey Khan. I know I've done some crazy and stupid crap back then and the things I've done. But this time, I feel like crap. Maybe… maybe it's for the best that I be alone for the rest of my life." Sonic said out in the sheer of depression.

Sonic slump down, got up on his feet and put his hands in his pockets and just walk back to his home feeling sad.

* * *

 _Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic here at home lying down on his sofa and look up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Thinking to himself and having thoughts about everyone who is enjoying the day with their lovers back at the park. Sonic couldn't help but to think about it. He wanted a relationship with that one special girl. The right one if he can think of. However, he feared that there won't be a right girl for him to all her his girlfriend. Sonic closed his eyes and takes a deep breath still thinking about it as if he never will get a girlfriend.

"Oh man… why am I thinking about this? It's making me sad and I'm all alone right now as it is. Dang it!" Sonic cursed.

Sitting up and trying to keep a clear mind, Sonic sighed and would play his guitar to kill off some time but he didn't feel like. Hell, Sonic even didn't feel like running and exploring today because a lot he has in his mind. Sonic groaned, trying to think of what he can do to get the thoughts he had about relationships out of his mind. The true blue is out of options and he would be stuck in boredom. Sonic slump back to the couch, sitting back and looking up at the ceiling once more. Feeling depressed about it alright.

The true blue closed his eyes and to get the relationship thoughts out of his head hard as he can. That is until Sonic opened his eyes like if he remembered something.

"Oh right, I need to check up on my emails about some parts for the extreme gear. Let me go take care of that right now. Hopefully this could help me clear my head about these relationships." Sonic remembered.

Sonic pick himself up on his feet and head to his bedroom and to check up his email on a computer. Logging in after turning his computer on, Sonic checkup his email and check up on the parts for his extreme gear. While looking through his emails, Sonic then stumble on an advertisement of a website he never thought he would he see.

"Meet someone special in your life. Wait… online dating? A dating website. That's something you don't see every day." Sonic commented.

Looking through his emails again while the website still is in his head after glancing the advertisement. Finding the email about his parts for his extreme gear, Sonic look at the advertisement again having thoughts about it. Could he find the right one? Could he find actual love? Could he find someone special in his life? All the questions running through his mind like a hurricane and Sonic don't know what he can do or how he can handle it. Stopping from what he's doing, Sonic look away and give thought about the advertisement. Sonic with a stern look thinking long and hard about this one and it's very tricky.

The true blue remembered his past relationships and thinking they weren't the right one for him. He remember that he wanted that special girl to be in his life and to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to find love and wanted to have someone special in his life. Without hesitation once Sonic made up his mind, after checking up about the parts for the extreme gear, Sonic then clicks on the advertisement and go to the dating website and to find someone special for him.

" _I don't want to be alone forever. There's bound to be someone I would like to go out with and start relationship with._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _The city of Petropolis…_

It is a beautiful and exciting day in the city of Petropolis. Also there is also crime but the agents always takes down the villains and bring justice for the city. Around in the apartment, a certain beautiful vixen had enter inside the apartment with an angry look on her face. She takes off her boots and headed to the bedroom to get comfortable and get off of her agent suit. She put on a t-shirt and a jean shorts to relax and headed to the kitchen.

"Damn it! I can't believe that dump me after we've been together for six months! What does that girl have that I don't have!?" the cat yelled.

Wanted to scream, the cat calm herself down before she gets out of controlled.

"Dang… I should've headed to the dojo to blow off some steam that would help me. Probably not… now I'm alone and I can never find love. I don't think anyone would date someone like me. I can't dance, I can't control my anger, and I sure can't tell some jokes! What good am I!? I'm Kitty Katswell a TUFF Agent from Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and I can't find love? What should I do?" Kitty continued.

Kitty pour a cup of tea and takes a seat on a chair and opens up her laptop and to check on everything for TUFF and to report for today. Kitty soon start to get a little lonely and of course sad that the only one she really liked: Eric broken up with her for another girl. Kitty thought she had the right man but it didn't turn out to be the one. Kitty slump, didn't know what she can do right now. Her mind tracing into depression and would accept this fate that she won't find love anymore. That is until she found a website out of nowhere when she was browsing something to clear her mind off too.

"Meet someone special in your life. An online dating website. I didn't know anything about this. Why shouldn't I try this before? Maybe it's best that I don't get into it, I should just move and continue on my duty as an agent and don't think about a relationship for a while." Kitty ignored.

The TUFF agent continue on with her work and just move on from it. Somehow, something tells her to try it. Didn't want to think about it, Kitty would resume on her report for TUFF but the more she try to concentrate, the more it struggle for her to keep resisting to try the website. Knowing that Eric broken up with Kitty, she knew that she wanted that special guy and to spend the rest of her life with to have a family and start a new life. Think about this long and hard after stopping her duties, Kitty then decides to try the online dating thing and hopefully she can find someone that's special.

"Oh what the hell, I guess this online dating thing wouldn't hurt if I give it a try. If I don't find anyone that caught my interest then I'm deleting my profile and forget about everything." Kitty said.

The tuff agent join the website and create a profile for herself and post some pictures for her profile page. Spending thirty minutes updating and customizing her profile page, Kitty smile and finally finished up the adjustments.

"OK, now that's done. Now let's see who I can find that interest me." Kitty pondered.

The agent check out some other names and pictures of single guys. She smiled and look through some of the pictures and profiles. But none of them caught her interest and Kitty continue to search for the guy she's searching for. The agent starting to lose hope when she couldn't find a single guy to date with until suddenly, she stop when she clicks on some newcomers who joined the site just like her. Wondering if she can find some guys that caught her interest, Kitty look through the profile pictures and their backstory. Some caught her interest but only a little so Kitty continue searching. With the search continuing on to find love, that is until Kitty stop her tracks and sees a blue hedgehog with signature smile under the name: SpeedyHedgehog.

"SpeedyHedgehog. Mmm… he's cute and handsome. Let's see what I can find out about him." Kitty said eyeing on the picture.

Kitty clock the name and check his background.

"Let's see… it says: What's shaking, the name's Sonic the Hedgehog and the hero of the world. I'm here to look for that special one, the right one who I can spend the rest of my life with and cherish her with my heart and soul. I like running, saving the world, exploring, skateboarding, and doing all kind of extreme things that is awesome. If you're interested of the hero like myself, be sure to message me and we can talk. Wow… he's a hero and good looking! He's the one, this is my chance to message him and get to know about Sonic. Hopefully he can reply to me very soon." Kitty hoped.

Wasting no time, Kitty message SpeedyHedgehog and log off hoping that he can respond to her. Kitty couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

* * *

 _Later, Sonic's Residence…_

Sonic has gotten back home after dealing with Dr. Eggman and thwarting his plans for world domination once again. He kick off his shoes, heads to the kitchen and opens up the fridge and grabs a can of soda before closing the fridge.

"Oh man, what an awesome day. Taking down Badniks is just the medicine I need to get me in a good mood. Alright, let me checkup if there are any message on my profile before I play Paladins." Sonic said.

Heading to his room and logging on to his computer right after he turns it on. Sonic head to the website to log in and check if there are any messages. Turns out, he has one which it surprises him.

"Just one message. Cool. Now let's see who it is." Sonic pondered.

Sonic checks the inbox and a name pop up and it reads: CutieKitty.

"CutieKitty? Interesting name but I'll take it." Sonic continued.

Clicking on the message, Sonic begin to read it.

"It says: Hey there, you're looking for love too? So am I. I saw your name and profile and I'm interested of getting to know you. If you like what you see then message me if you're interested. Okay, let's see what she looks like." Sonic said.

Clicking on the name to her profile page, Sonic became stunned to see a beautiful but an attracted cat smiling at her picture and checking her out even the photos. Liking what the hedgehog is seeing, Sonic even sees her background story.

"Hi there, my name is Kitty Katswell and I am an agent of TUFF: Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. I am looking for the right guy, that special guy who I pour my heart into and not betray his trust. If you like what you see then please message me and we can chat and get to know each other. Whoa… she's hot. Since she messaged me, let me message her back." Sonic exclaimed as he write a response to CutieKitty.

* * *

 _Kitty's Apartment…_

Kitty had finished up her reports for TUFF. She checks back on her message until she finally got a response from SpeedyHedgehog. This brought a huge smile on her face and she almost scream.

"Yes! He responded to me." Kitty cheered.

Kitty responded to SpeedHedgehog and wrote him a message.

"Do you mind we talk for a bit and get to know each other?"

Waiting for a response, Kitty got his message.

 _SpeedyHedgehog: Sure. I'm online so let's talk._

Smiling, Kitty begin chatting with SpeedHedgehog as time goes by. The two message back and forth sharing smiles while they respond to one another and enjoy reading the messages as their talk continues on. It went through all day and night learning something new towards one another. Their likes, dislikes, hobbies, their favorites, anything they can think of.

It has been days since the two continue talking online and posting new pictures in the profile pictures. They barely didn't get a chance to talk since both of them are busy with their personal lives and their chat will have to wait a little longer. They couldn't help but to think about each other knowing that they never met, at least not yet anyway. Sonic and Kitty even told them how their day went or what happen in their personal lives or even make some funny stories to pass the time to laugh. As days went by, soon it would be the time that the two will finally meet in person.

Right now, Sonic got back after exploring around the world just for the fun of it and heads back to his room and went on his computer and log on to his dating profile. He got a message from CutieKitty so he click her name in the inbox list and chat with Kitty.

 _SpeedyHedgehog: How was your day?_

 _CutieKitty: Good and yours?"_

 _SpeedyHedgehog: Great. Went out to explore around the world. How's bizz at TUFF?_

 _CutieKitty: As usual. My partner Dudley still doing some ridiculous things. Still, he means well and he's a good partner._

 _SpeedyHedghog: Good to know. Y'know, these past few days have been great. We've been talking a lot online._

 _CutieKitty: Yeah. It sure has. Everytime you respond, I always get a smile and blush just to hear your response._

 _SpeedyHedgehog: Yeah. I see what you mean. Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you something?"_

 _CutieKitty: Sure. What is it, Sonic?"_

 _SpeedyHedgehog: You never told me where you're from anyway._

 _CutieKitty: I guess I didn't tell you didn't I? Hahaha. I live at Petropolis. What about you, do you live around Petropolis?_

 _SpeedHedgehog: Not likely. I live at Mobotrpolis and I even travel to Station Square from time to time._

 _CutieKitty: Oh? Looks like we're both far away huh?_

 _SpeedyHedgehog: Yeah. I'm afraid so._

 _CutieKitty: So… what do you like to do now? What do you like to talk about?_

 _SpeedyHedgehog: I don't know. After all of this talking, it has me thinking. That is I think it's time you and I meet face to face._

 _CutieKitty: But you're far away from Petropolis?_

 _SpeedyHedgehog: True. But I am the fastest hedgehog and I can get there faster. Besides, I want to see you in person with my very own eyes._

 _CutieKitty: Really? Do you mean that?_

 _SpeedyHedgehog: Of course I mean it. You are beautiful and sexy in your pictures. I want to see you for myself._

 _CutieKitty: Great! I'm feeling excited. So what do are you available?_

 _SpeedyHedgehog: Tomorrow Friday. Is that ok with you or do you have other plans?_

 _CutieKitty: It's perfect. I don't have any plans and I would love to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog._

 _SpeedyHedgehog: Cool. Well I'm going to get ready and pack up, how about we exchange numbers and text so I can find the place where we can meet?_

 _CutieKitty: Sure thing. I better get ready too. How about tomorrow at eight? Sound good?_

 _SpeedyHedgehog: Perfect. See you soon beautiful._

 _CutieKitty: I'll be waiting for you, handsome._

After the chat, Sonic and Kitty echange numbers and log out. Sonic couldn't help but to smile knowing he has a date with CutieKitty tomorrow. So he begin to pack up and get ready for tomorrow but tonight, he pack up his clothes and materials and takes off running right after Sonic got the map and find the location of Petropolis.

* * *

 _Kitty's Apartment…_

Kitty had a huge smile on her face. She log out and hug herself as she is excited for tomorrow to meet SpeedyHedgehog in person. The agent gets up from the sofa and heads to the bedroom to figure out what she can wear for tomorrow for her date.

"I can't believe it! I'm going out on a date with the guy I met online. I'm so excited! I don't know what to think right now. I hope this is the guy I'm looking forward to meet." Kitty hoped.

* * *

 _Around in Petropolis…_

Sonic arrived with his speed and stop his tracks and look around the place and around the city seeing it as peaceful. The people who are friendly and wave at the hedgehog and he returns the greet with a smile.

"So this is Petropolis. Wow. A beautiful city, so this is where CutieKitty protect and being an agent at TUFF? Ok then, let's find myself a hotel and get myself settled for tomorrow." Sonic said.

The true blue finds himself a hotel to rent for a few days and got himself a key for the room to stay for the night. Sonic pull out the outfit he's going to wear for tomorrow meeting CutieKitty in person.

"Well tomorrow is the day. I'm going out on a date. Been a while since I've done this so it shouldn't be a problem at all." Sonic said before kicking back and relax.

* * *

 _The Following Day, at TUFF Tower…_

Kitty got a text from Sonic and she read the text and smile. She knew that Sonic had arrived yesterday last night and looking forward to meet her. Kitty couldn't stop smiling and continue her work. Her partner, a white dog wearing a black t-shirt without wearing any pants approach to his partner while eating a donut.

"Hey Kitty, why are you smiling? Did you get some delicious candy! Oh man I love candy!" the dog asked.

"No Dudley, I didn't get any candy." Kitty responded putting her phone away.

"Oh. So why are you smiling then?" Dudley asked again.

"I got a date tonight."

"A date? Is it Eric? Did you guys finally get back together!?"

"No. Is this guy I met the other day online. He's here in Petropolis and I'm looking forward of meeting him."

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sonic huh? That's awesome name. When do I get to meet him?"

"You won't meet him Dudley in fact, I don't want you to ruin my date with this Sonic guy. If you do, you're going to feel the wrath of Kitty Katswell!? I got?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now come on, we got a job to do. Snaptrap is at it again."

"On it!"

* * *

 _Petropolis Hotel…_

Sonic got a call from Tails as he's talking to him through his cell phone.

"Sonic where are you? You're not home so that's why I called you." Tails communicated.

"I'm at somewhere meeting with someone tonight. I'm going out on a date tonight." Sonic responded.

"Seriously? You're going out on a date. With who?"

"A girl name Kitty. I met her online."

"I didn't know that. Is she beautiful?"

"Yeah. She's extremely hot. I can't wait to meet her in person."

"I hope everything goes well for you Sonic. Even though you never met this person but still."

"Me too buddy. I just only I don't get tricked like our rad red echidna."

"Don't get me started. Have fun with your date."

"Thanks little buddy, I'll see you when I get back home."

Sonic ended the call and put his cell phone away. Sonic decided to go out and explore around Petropolis and go out on tour since he's new to the city.

* * *

 _Later, that evening…_

The date is almost time and the true blue getting himself ready as he took a shower and freshen himself up for his date. Getting clean and refreshing himself with lotion and deodorant. The true blue then got dress as he put on a white polo shirt with blue stripes, wears brown casual khaki pants and with his sneakers but this time, Sonic match with all white sneakers to go along with his outfit. Putting his shades atop of his forehead, Sonic look in the mirror and puts on a blue and white tie on. Making sure everything is right, all that left is putting some cologne on for the date.

After finish dressing up, Sonic smirk and pose in the mirror.

"Oh yeah, Sonic you're looking good. You always do. Alright, time to meet CutieKitty. She gave me the address to meet her at the park so ready or not, here I come." Sonic said.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic grab his key and his wallet. Double check everything, Sonic then prepares his exit and left the room and goes on to meet with CutieKitty at the park of Petropolis.

* * *

 _Kitty's Apartment…_

Kitty has gotten out of the shower and freshen up. She then puts lotion on her body and deodorant before she can get dress for her date. Kitty had put on her black lace bra on and panties. After that, she begin putting on her grey sweater, white jean pants that fits her curves with a black belt on around her waist and last she puts her white shoes on instead of her boots. She even puts some makeup on and putting some lip gloss on her lips. After she got dress, Kitty check herself in the mirror and turning to her side and sees her ample ass a little big.

Smiling at her outfit, Kitty got her keys and her purse before she can exit the apartment.

"Here goes, on to my date with SpeedyHedgehog. I hope everything goes well." Kitty hoped.

The TUFF agent exit her apartment and takes her leave to meet with SpeedyHedgehog at the park.

* * *

 _Somewhere, around the park of Petropolis…_

Kitty waited for her date standing around and looking around for her date. Kitty takes a deep breath, waiting for SpeedyHedgehog's arrival. She is nervous to meet the guy since this is her first time seeing the guy she met online. Kitty check the time saying that it's around eight and Kitty patiently wait for her date. Soon, she begin to hear footsteps so she turn around and sees the blue hedgehog making his appearance with his hands in his pockets. Kitty look at the hedgehog and she smiles at the true blue while the edgehog returning the smile. He slowly approach her to meet face to face in person.

"Hi there, you must be CutieKitty, right?"

"Yes. That's me. I take it that you're SpeedyHedgehog?"

"In the flesh. This is my first time meeting someone online."

"Me too. It's funny huh?"

"*Chuckle* Yeah… I'm Sonic the Hedgehog by the way."

"And I'm Kitty Katswell. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sonic."

"You too. You look beautiful this evening."

"Thank you. I could say the same thing to you. You look so handsome with that outfit."

"Thanks. I was nervous of meeting you at first hoping this isn't a trick."

"Me too. I had the same feeling too Sonic."

"Yeah… well since we're here meeting at the first time. I know it isn't what you thought it be."

"No. Not at all, you look the same just like in your pictures."

"Same goes to you too. So um… if you don't mind me asking. How old are you?"

"Around in my twenties it's all I can tell you. What about you?"

"I'm eighteen years old. Yeah I know, I'm young and I'm out saving the world from danger. Yeah. Shocking isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"If you don't want to continue this, it's ok."

"No. Age ain't nothing but a number. I still want to date you and I like you Sonic. I know you've been with a lot of girls but have you ever been with a woman before?"

"No. Can't say I have but I'm willing to try."

"*Chuckle* Well then, let's have the time of our lives then."

"Yeah. Enough with all the standing around, let's get going and have some fun."

Kitty nodded and so Sonic and Kitty left the park and start their date and went to a first place to start off their date with. Kitty had a perfect spot and they head to an all you can eat restaurant called the New Stomping Ground. Sonic volunteered to pay for their meals so Sonic and Kitty grab whatever they like and find themselves a table and eat their dinner there. They begin to socialize with one another to know a little bit more of themselves.

"So Sonic, what's it like being the big hero of the world?" Kitty asked.

"It's great. I don't care about the fame or whatsoever, I'm just only doing my job and that is protecting people and protect the world from my arch nemesis." Sonic responded taking a bite of his food.

"I see. You mentioned that you have been saving the world countless times for years, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I would like to hear one of your stories."

"Oh yeah, ok here is a good one. This one is the time I stopped a space station from crashing here to destroy the planet."

Kitty smile as Sonic begin to tell his story about his adventures. He even tell his tales about the time he dealt with Chaos at Station Square, fighting the Black Arms but Shadow stopped Black Doom to put the past behind him, stopping Dark Gaia to restore the world, defeating the time eater, fighting Enerjak, and his other tales of his adventures. Kitty listen to it all, smiling as Sonic had one heck of a life to save the world. The true blue finish his tales as Kitty begin to tell her stories about her time being an agent. Kitty went on telling Sonic that she used to work with an old partner named Jack Rabbit but turned evil to steal top TUFF secret. She even told her tales about dealing with the criminals around in Petropolis with her partner Dudley and how they first met.

Kitty even went on to tell some crazy but outrageous stories with Dudley making Sonic laugh of her partner and how ridiculous he can be.

"Oh man… he switch minds with you to help you keep away from Jack Rabbit!?" Sonic asked trying to keep it together from all of the laughing.

"Yeah. I had to deal with Dudley's crap that day. Even when he leaked my personal diary to everyone through email."

"Whoa! Are you serious?"

"Yes. He had some nerve doing that and everyone knows a lot about me. Still he didn't mean to though so I can't blame him. He even did say sorry."

"Oh that's good. Otherwise things would go bad between you two and it could affect TUFF."

"Yeah. Even there is the part where we went undercover pretending to get married in order to stop Snaptrap and his team."

"Wow!"

"I know right. Although he is not my boyfriend but he still a good friend and a good partner."

"*Chuckle* Happy to hear it. So tell me, you mentioned a guy name Eric in your stories?"

"Yeah. He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh. What happen between you guys that cuase you two to break up?"

"He broke up with me, saying he is seeing another woman and he chose her over me. After all the time I waited for him to ask me out knowing I extremely have the hots for hi, he chose that girl over me."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. I let that go and I moved on. He can kiss my ass goodbye, there is no way that I won't ever take him back after what he did."

"*Chuckle* You don't say."

"But enough about Eric. I'm having a good time with you Sonic. Did you have a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah. I did. I have two exes. One I used to date who is a princess in Mobotropolis and one who is seeing my evil counterpart from a different universe."

"Whoa. You did had a lot to deal with in your life."

"Yeah. I'm not worried about that, I just mainly move forward and think about the brand new day. It always bring a smile on my face."

"Hearing you say that seems like you're so positive."

"I am to the degree. It's just how I roll."

"It's nice. You told me that you're good at dancing right?"

"Oh yeah. I break dance so I dance with style. Whenever I hear the good rhythm of the beat, my body start to move and I get the grooving sensation y'know."

"*Giggle* Yeah I see what you mean. I got to be honest with you Sonic. I… um… oh boy, I…"

"It's alright, you can tell me. So tell me."

"I can't dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I am the worst dancer."

"I see. Don't worry, I can teach you some dance move that prove the people wrong. By the time you're done, you'll get the people to dance with you and name you the awesome dancer."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem. This food is good."

"Thanks. I come here all the time for lunch. This is one of my favorite restaurants."

Sonic smile, nodding his head and he continues to eat with Kitty to finish up their dinner. After they finish with the meals minutes later, they exit the restaurant thinking what they can do next.

"So Sonic, what do you want to do next. I picked this place so it's your turn. What do you want to do?" Kitty asked.

"Let's see… we went out to eat dinner so… let's go out dancing at a nightclub. You guys do have a nightclub here in Petropolis right?"

"Yeah. But you know my dancing and everything…"

"Don't worry about it, come on let's go and get crump!"

Sonic takes Kitty's hand and takes her to a nightclub. Kitty smiled and hold Sonic's hand and she lead the true blue to a nightclub with neon lights. Finding the nightclub they are searching for, Kitty with Sonic step to the bodyguard.

"Welcome to Rhythm Acres, are you two going together?" the security guard asked.

"Yeah. That's right. Do we need to pay to go in?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all, since you and your attractive lady here looking radiant, go on in."

"Thank you."

Kitty smile and Sonic and Kitty step inside the nightclub. The club was packed, loud music, people dancing or having drinks, and having a good time. Sonic bopping his head while Kitty look around the place.

"Oh man, I'm digging the place here." Sonic said.

"Me too. It's packed." Kitty responded.

"Oh yeah, I'll get us some drinks."

Kitty nodded and walks with Sonic to the bar. Sonic ordered two cocktails for himself and Kitty. Kitty volunteered to pay for the drinks.

"To our first date." Sonic toasted.

To our first date." Kitty repeated.

They make a toast and take a sip of their drinks. Sonic and Kitty look around as the nightclub was still bumping. Sonic started to feel like he isn't digging the music so with that, the true blue decides to head over to the DJ to play something that would get the crowd jumping. Giving the DJ some ideas and some songs to play, the DJ smile and liking the idea so the DJ then start to play some music right up Sonic's ally and DJ turning up the volume and get the crowd jumping with the music that Sonic giving some ideas for.

Kitty then asked Sonic a question.

"What was that for?" Kitty asked.

"Just trying to get the nightclub to get crazy. Looks like they're playing my favorite song, come on let's dance." Sonic suggested.

"But Sonic… I can't…"

"Nonsense, you'll be ok. Come on and let's twist."

Sonic drags Kitty to the dance floor and the hedgehog begin to dance to his favorite jam as the DJ is now playing one of Sonic's favorite cuts. Sonic busting some moves as he begin to do a windmill letting the beat take control and then suddenly he did a headspin to add twice the fun. Kitty watching Sonic dance, she knew that she would draw attention because of her bad dancing. Taking a deep breath, she raise her hands up in the air and start to sway her hips and dance just like the others ladies here in the nightclub. Sonic picks himself up on his feet and continue to dance, he notices Kitty begin dancing as well and watch the vixen swaying and shake her hips. This gotten Sonic to smile and cross his arms.

"Yeah, now you're getting it. Let the beat take control Kitty." Sonic cheered.

Kitty smile and continue to dance and shaking her hips, swaying them side to side to the beat and begin to shake her ass with Sonic watching. The crowd gather around and cheering for Kitty as she was dancing her ass off, ignoring the cheers she groove and listen to the beat of the song and let this moment sinking in. Sonic clap his hand and bust some more moves to get down to the beat. As the dancing continues, Kitty had an idea in mind so she pulls Sonic up close and turns around and pressed her ample ass against the hedgehog's crotch. Kitty then suddenly begin grinding on the hedgehog with Sonic's hands wrap around her waist. Kitty look over her shoulder, shows him her seductive look surprising Sonic. Sonic shrug his shoulders, smiling and he went along with it and dances with Kitty as the song continue playing and the next song begin playing next.

Sonic and Kitty dance their night away, both are glued in to the moment of this moment. Kitty closes her eyes and wraps her hands around Sonic and the vixen shakes her hips a little faster to turn it up a notch with the true blue. It felt like the two dance for like hours now but the night is still young. Minutes after, Kitty turns around and wraps her arms around Sonic and grinds on Sonic's leg and look into his eyes. Sonic kept smiling as he and Kitty continue on dancing for minutes and who know how long they kept dancing together.

With the two continue to groove, Kitty gives Sonic a seductive look along with the smile forming on her face. Soon she leans in close and surprises Sonic when she made her move. Kitty press her lips against Sonic's to share an intimate kiss. At first Sonic became surprised when Kitty caught him off guard, Sonic soon feel himself being melted away from the kiss so he slowly close his eyes and returns the kiss. The two started making out in the middle of the dance floor while dancing. Sonic had one of his hand sliding down to Kitty's rump and gives her ample butt a tight squeeze. This caught Kitty off guard as Sonic returning the favor. Both Sonic and Kitty continue to kiss a little more for a few more minutes now.

Once those minutes are up, Sonic and Kitty finally break away the kiss and both decide it was time to leave so they exit the nightclub with both of them smiling, laughing as they exit the club.

"Wow. That was amazing. I can't believe I dance so good." Kitty said.

"Told you, just let the rhythm take you and get you right in the mood." Sonic reminded.

"And it paid off. Thanks Sonic."

"No problem. So where to next beautiful?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Wait, I think I know just the place. Come on."

Sonic nodded and follows Kitty and they are heading up to TUFF Tower. That is the place where Kitty work at as an agent.

"This is where you work at?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. But that's not all, come on." Kitty answered.

Sonic follows Kitty inside TUFF tower and appears they're heading up to the roof of the building. Once they reach up to the top, Kitty then show Sonic a wonderful view of Petropolis. Sonic almost drop his jaw from seeing how beautiful, how peaceful the view if.

"Whoa… this is beautiful." Sonic complimented.

"I knew you were going to love it." Kitty interjected.

"And you're right, I'm really loving this video."

Kitty smile and Sonic admire the beautiful view of the Kitty and watching the moon. Kitty joins with Sonic and holds onto Sonic to enjoy the view and having this private and romantic moment with the true blue. Their first date has been fun and exciting with Sonic and Kitty had a lot of fun. Sonic and Kitty smile together, admiring the view for only minutes and enjoying the silence. Sonic finally breaks the silence seconds after and look into Kitty's eyes.

"I think I should take you back home now." Sonic stated.

"Yeah. I had a wonderful time Sonic. Take me home." Kitty asked.

The true blue nodded and taken Kitty back home to her apartment with Kitty showing Sonic where she lives at. It only took them a few minutes to get there and Sonic and Kitty head over to Kitty's door to her apartment. They stop there and Kitty look into Sonic's eyes and didn't stop smiling there.

"I had a wonderful time Sonic. Thank you so much." Kitty thanked.

"Me too and you're welcome. I had a lot of fun." Sonic responded making Kitty giggle.

"So what's next for you Sonic?"

"I don't know, maybe pack up and get ready to leave tomorrow."

"Perhaps you can stay one more day and we can go on a second date if you want to."

"A second date huh? You know, I'll take you up on that offer after all. I guess I'll stay one more day before I head back."

"Great. I know it's early but um… would you like to come in?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

Kitty smile again and unlocks the door and lets Sonic inside before closing the door. Sonic look around Kitty's place and liking the digs.

"You have a lovely home." Sonic complimented.

"Why thank you Sonic, I did the decoration myself." Kitty responded taking her shoes off.

Sonic examine the place while he head to the living room. He stop and sees a picture of Kitty being a cheerleader with braces. Kitty notice Sonic looking at the picture and joins up with him.

"That's me, I was a cheerleader in high school. I was really popular back then."

"I see. You must've have a big reputation in school."

"I sure did. Those were the best years. Anyways, did you happen to go to school?"

"Not likely. I was too busy saving the world."

"Oh right. Sorry I asked."

"No that's ok."

Kitty joins with Sonic in the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She pour two glasses and hand one to Sonic. The two make a toast again and sip on their drinks and enjoy each other's company. The two even begin talking and kill off some time and cracking some jokes. Even have a few more drinks from here and there.

"Ahahaha… so your best friend keep getting tricked by Eggman?" Kitty asked.

"Yep. He's still a knucklehead but he means well, even though we're best friends we always have each other's back." Sonic responded putting his glass down.

"Here I thought I had some ridiculous moments with Dudley but I know now that I'm not the only one."

"*Chuckle* yeah. I guess so. So tell me more about this Jack Rabbit guy, did you used to date him while you guys were partners?"

"You… can say that. He was a wonderful guy and very handsome to boot. We always work together as a team and we were unbeatable. We make a pretty good team and he was the best agent. That is until we called it quits and decide to remain friends and he retired from TUFF. Then it was that day that Jack stop by for a visit and try recruiting me to join STUFF: Super Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. I even decline and chose to stay at Tuff until…"

"What is it? What did Jack do?"

"Jack try to steal top secret files from TUFF and crime fighting secrets and sell it to super villains for money. Dudley had warned me about Jack and he was right. He saved me and stopped Jack and put him behind bars."

"Oh man… that's got to be terrible but thank goodness that the scumbag is behind bars."

"I know I'm glad. He won't be trouble at TUFF ever again."

"So did you make up for Dudley afterwards?"

"Yeah. He can still be an idiot but he's a wonderful agent and I'm happy that he's my partner."

"I'll drink to that."

Kitty giggled and they made another toast and finish their glass of wine. Sonic shake his head trying to keep cool feeling a little woozy but he remain calm as if not to feel intoxicated at the moment. Kitty took notice and make sure if the hero is alright.

"Hey are you ok?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I think I had too much to drink. Gotta slowdown from all of the alcohol I've been drinking." Sonic responded.

"Yeah. I think I had too much. Let's not overdo it."

"Agreed."

Kitty take the two glasses and the bottle of wine and heads on back to the kitchen and puts away the bottle in the fridge while cleaning the two glasses. Sonic got up from the couch and heads to the balcony and takes a good look of the view of Petropolis. Realizing how beautiful it is, Sonic admire the view as if he's watching the sunrise or the sunset to this day. Kitty came back and look for Sonic but found him at the balcony so she joins up with Sonic. Sonic notice Kitty so he pulls her to him and wraps his hand around her waist. Kitty kept smiling, blushing as she couldn't help but to stare at Sonic who looks so carefree, so laidback, and also the look of confidence for tomorrow of a brand new day. The agent even admire Sonic's smile and his charm and even his touch. The agent continue to smile and brings herself a little closer and wraps her arms around the true blue.

Sonic take notice and notice Kitty staring lovingly at him. Darting his eyes away from the view, he turn and look into Kitty's green eyes and admire how beautiful, how radiant Kitty Katswell is. He never met someone that's so beautiful in his eyes and here she is standing before him. Sonic return the smile and all of sudden, his hands accidentally touch an inappropriate spot and that is his hand grasp gently onto Kitty's rump. The agent yelp by surprise when she felt the hedgehog's hand groping her ass gently. Sonic realizes this and pulls himself away from Kitty blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Sonic apologized waving his hands.

Kitty giggled, it had Sonic stop himself and looked confused.

"Uh… you're not mad?" Sonic asked.

"*Giggle* No. In fact I… liked it. Jack has never touch me like that since like… forever. Even Eric touch me that way once too." Kitty confessed.

"Eric?"

"Another one of my ex-boyfriends. The other day he broke up with me and chose another girl over me."

"How can someone chose over a hot and beautiful chick like yourself?"

"I know right, I asked that same question. But whatever, I wish him the best of luck."

"I'm sorry about your break up?"

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past."

"Yeah."

Kitty look away while Sonic whistle wondering what they can do next. Sonic checks the time saying that it's around eleven.

"It looks like it's late. I um… I better get going and I had too much to drink."

"Yeah. Good idea and I had a lot of fun with you Sonic. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too."

Kitty walks with Sonic to the door and Sonic prepare to leave. Sonic stop for a moment and look into Kitty's eyes while Kitty did the same. There was silence in the air in the apartment, none of them spoken or say one single word. It was just pure awkward silence. The both of them didn't know what they can do at this moment nor think of a way to handle it. Sonic turn around and prepare to leave with a hand grabbing on the doorknob of the apartment while Kitty watches the hedgehog leave. Sonic stop himself like something pulled him back. He had thought about Kitty and this night and remember he had a few drinks. Yes, he was still sober but not drunk. Sonic slowly let go of the handle and look over her shoulder.

Sonic sees Kitty looking away, trying to find what words she can say or what she can do to the matter. The true blue slowly turn around to face the agent face to face. Kitty turn her attention over to Sonic and wrap her hand around her arm and rubs it slowly. Taking a deep breathe, Sonic went on to approach Kitty to break the silence and break up this awkward moment. Pulling Kitty up close to him, he look into her eyes and both stare at one another with Kitty wrapping her arms around the true blue and didn't want to let go. They remain silent for only a few short seconds and that's when Sonic made his move.

To break off the awkward silence and the moment occurring between them, Sonic press his lips against Kitty's and share a passionate kiss slowly with the agent. Kitty returning the kiss to enjoy this moment but only for a minute. They depart their lips away for a brief moment, silence filled in the air again. Then suddenly, Sonic and Kitty went on and start to makeout intimately. Sonic and Kitty allow the moment to sink and getting a little aggressive with one another with Sonic pinning Kitty against the wall. His hand reach down and lifts up her long leg so that he can caresses it. Kitty tighten her embrace, her arms wrapped around Sonic and her hand caressing his quills. With Sonic's hand caresses her leg, it had Kitty to elicit a yelp out of her that causes her to kiss Sonic harder, so passionately that she did not want to stop.

It was Kitty's turn as she turn Sonic over and pin him against the wall. Sonic let go of her leg and gets a handful of Kitty's ample derriere again elicit a yelp from Kitty but this time she let out a soft moan. The agent had start enjoying Sonic's touch and the way he touches her butt it turned her on. It had been a while since one of her ex-boyfriends turned her on such as this. Kitty remember that it was her most attractive feature and Kitty didn't mind one bit. Kitty went ahead to take Sonic's other hand and place it on her other rump allowing both of her hands to squeeze her butt allowing the true blue to access second base.

As the two kiss, their tongues started to intertwine with one another. Their tongues tackle each other, rubbing together as one of them trying to gain dominance and seizing control. With their tongues rubbing together, it started to get intimate as long as getting a little aggressive. Soon after seconds with the tongue wrestle, the pair resume to their intimate and passionate kiss this time things start to get freaky. Sonic pulls away from the wall with Kitty holding onto Sonic and continues to kiss him. Their hands caressing one another, rubbing each other like they're giving each other a massage in a resort. They were so caught up in the heat of the moment and they didn't care, they just let it all sink in and getting intimate together.

Soon as they continue with their everlasting kissing, the pair makes their way over to Kitty's bedroom with Kitty reach over to the doorknob to open the door. Once she did that, the two step inside with Sonic kicking the door close and making their way towards the bed. Suddenly, Sonic and Kitty collapse on the bed with Kitty being on top of Sonic with her legs straddling around his waist. She kicks her shoes off and stop the kiss as she departs her lips away from Sonic's. With their kiss come to a stop, Kitty rub the hedgehog's chest and takes off her grey sweater and tosses it to the side. She exposes her breasts with a black lace bra she's wearing. Sonic checking her out, Kitty smile licking her lips as lust taken over her mind and lets go of Sonic and leans back down to kiss the true blue and with that, Kitty turn off the lights with the sound of moaning is being heard from the bedroom that only came from Kitty and the rest became erotic for Sonic and Kitty for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _The next following morning…_

The sun had risen and shine for the city of Petropolis. Even it shine the bedroom of Kitty's apartment. There are clothes sprawled around the room along with some tennis shoes. The sun shine through the window for the new beautiful day and Sonic is the first one up. He groggily open his eyes and slowly sat up after a nice and relaxing sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he look around and to see that he's not at his hotel room. Instead, he's at Kitty's apartment, inside her bedroom and sleeping on her bed. He rub the back of his head, rubbing his quills and chuckle to himself remember what happen last night.

"Oh man, what a crazy night that happen last night. It sure ended with a blast." Sonic commented.

Sonic turn his eyes to his left right after he heard a groan. Looking to his left, he sees a cat sleeping silently, so peacefully and felt like she can sleep forever seeing how peaceful she's sleeping. Sonic admire how beautiful Kitty is, admiring the way how she's sleeping brought a smile on his face.

" _Wow. She's beautiful when she's asleep. I don't want to wake her up, let me put my clothes on and be on my way._ " Sonic thought.

The true blue silently climbs off the bed allowing Kitty to sleep instead of interrupting her slumber. Sonic with his boxers on, put his clothes and shoes back on and make sure he has his wallet and his key for the hotel room. Making sure he has everything, double checking, he then heads to the door to make his exit. Before Sonic could leave, he decided to leave a not for Kitty before she wakes up and prepares to exit the apartment.

Just when Sonic can leave, a voice stop his tracks before doing so.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice interjected.

Sonic turn around and sees Kitty in her bra and panties on leaning against the door frame of her bedroom with a seductive look.

"Yeah. I didn't wanted to wake you up so I thought I leave you a note before I can take off." Sonic confessed making Kitty to giggle.

"That's sweet of you Sonic. I… I had a wonderful time with you and last night it was amazing." Kitty retorted.

"I know. It sure was. We were really out of the zone last night huh?"

"Yeah. Guess you can say that. After all of the dates, this has been the best."

"Mine too."

"So… what does that leave us?"

"Hmm?"

"What does this make of us Sonic. You live far away and I live here so how does this make of us?"

Sonic places a hand on his chin to rub and starts to think about it for the moment.

"Gee… I don't have a slightest clue. I really like you Kitty, I do and I want to make this work but I'm younger than you and we just had sex last night. With protection. You're older than me and I… I um…"

Kitty approaches to Sonic and shuts him up with a finger to his lips.

"Shh… that's ok. Like I said, age ain't nothing but a number and you're the hero that saves the world countless times. I wouldn't have it in either other way. I want to make this work too Sonic and I really like you. Besides you're fast enough to get here knowing where I live. And I want to start this relationship and see where this takes us." Kitty interjected rubbing Sonic's cheek.

Looking into her eyes, Kitty smile lovingly as she confess to the true blue. Smiling at Kitty, Sonic nodded and wraps her hands around her waist.

"Yeah. You're right and I want to make this work too. I want to see where this will lead us."

"Good. So are you planning to leave Petropolis?"

"Hmm… I guess I can stay for one more day before I head on back. Why?"

"Well… I was wondering if you and me go out again and see a movie?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great. This will mark as our second date."

"I believe it is. You know Kitty…"

"Yes Sonic."

"This is going to start a beautiful relationship."

Kitty smile lovingly at the true blue and with that, Sonic presses his lips against Kitty's and the pair share a soft and a passionate kiss. Kitty wrapped her arms around the blue speedster not wanting to let him go with the kiss continue. This has started a beautiful relationship of Sonic the Hedgehog and Kitty Katswell.


End file.
